


Company

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't necessarily in love, but they're the best they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

It started late one night, air crisp with the fall weather. 

Kakuzu had been asleep in his bed when he found himself accompanied suddenly. He rolled over, fist hardened in preparation of attack, only to find Hidan. His hair was mussed, expression sullen, and he was clad in nothing but shorts. “What the hell are you doing?” Kakuzu had asked with a scowl, self-consciously covering the lower half of his face with a rough hand. The younger man said nothing in reply, but lay down atop the covers and curled onto his side. 

“Get out of my bed.” Kakuzu had insisted, shoving at the zealot in an attempt to remove him, but Hidan remained. “Just go to sleep. ” The zealot said after a moment, voice oddly flat and devoid of cursing. Kakuzu had given up at that point and laid down again, back facing the other man. After a moment Hidan had shifted slightly, moving close enough to make their backs touch and the stitched man had been too exhausted to protest the unwarranted contact. He had several questions he wanted answered, but it was clear Hidan had no intention of answering any of them. He grumbled and shut his eyes. 

When he awoke, the younger man was gone.

He’d brushed it off as an odd fluke, even perhaps a dream, but a week and a half later he found himself awoken once again. “Kakuzu scoot over.” Came a soft voice. Green and red eyes blinked open to see Hidan standing beside the bed, brow furrowed.”Why?” he’d growled low in his throat, looking irritable. He wasn’t fond of having his sleep interrupted. “Because.” Came the less than informative reply. Kakuzu held his gaze for a moment, then sighed heavily, making room to the zealot. Hidan crawled atop the covers and lay down, curling onto his side once again. He The stitched man rolled over and closed his eyes, making a mental note to question the younger individual upon waking, but when he awoke he was gone once again.

Kakuzu was puzzled. Hidan never spoke of the late night visit, nor did his behaviour change during the day. He was as unruly as ever, and anytime the stitched nin attempted to speak of the oddity, Hidan would loudly change the subject.

A week passed and Hidan appeared yet again. He into bed with the other man and lay down, hair damp from the shower. He’d begun to shiver in the cool air of the room and Kakuzu sighed heavily. “Get under the sheets before you catch a cold.” It wasn’t as though he cared, he just didn’t want to deal with his bitching later if he got a runny nose or a cough. Hidan had complied without hesitation, scooting close to the other man as he did. Kakuzu had flinched slightly at the chill of Hidan’s skin and moved away. A soft sigh was heard, and he arched an eyebrow.

"What’s wrong with you?" he murmured, honestly curious by this point. It didn’t make sense, by any means, Hidan wanting to lie in bed with him. There was no cursing, no name calling, no needless squirming… it was very unlike him. Hidan was silent as piercing red and green eyes stared at him. He looked up at the ceiling listlessly. "Lonely." he murmured, rolling over to face the wall. He said noting else, and Kakuzu was left rather speechless, and no less confused. His brow furrowed in thought. Hidan was visiting because he was lonely? He scoffed. It wasn’t as though there weren’t plenty of other people he could bother for company, why had he picked him? He let out a guttural sigh, reluctantly moving back against the other man’s side, despite his chilled skin. Hidan was behaving. He supposed he could humor him.

From then on, Hidan always crawled beneath the covers. Words were always few, and they never spoke of it outside of the bed. After awhile Hidan joined him every night, curling close to him.

They’d grown more comfortable with each others presence as time had passed, and this time Hidan gently grabbed Kakuzu’s wrist, guiding his arm around him passively. “What are you doing?” The stitched man murmured. He didn’t remove his arm, and instead shifted to lay it comfortably, hand resting against the pale skin of Hidan’s chest. 

It didn’t feel wrong.

“I don’t know.” Came the murmured reply. “Do you ever just want to feel?” he added quizzically, tilting his head back to press his cheek against Kakuzu’s neck. “What do you mean?” The older man replied, not minding the contact. “We’re always alone.” Hidan sighed. “It sucks. We’re deadly ninjas. We can’t live normal lives, we can’t even go out and try.” His voice seemed to quiver slightly with emotion. “Ah.” Kakuzu nodded. “I see.”

It was true, though it had been years upon years since the old man had ‘felt.’ He understood Hidan’s sentiments. They were wanted men, every single member of the Akatsuki, and nearly everyone knew their faces. They had little to no chance at normal lives. All they could do was carry out their mission and return to their rooms. There was no space for friendships or relationships outside the group. Struck with this realization, Kakuzu tightened his grip around the other man. “Damnit…” Hidan sighed, rolling over. He hid his face in the crook of Kakuzu’s neck, inhaling slowly. The older nin made no move to stop him, instead wrapping his arms around him once more. He understood now. Humans were sociable creatures, and when denied their basic social needs they became irritable and despondent. 

He couldn’t deny that having someone in his arms felt right somehow. He wasn’t sure that Hidan was the particular person to be there, but he held him regardless. The zealot took comfort in the fluttering beat of Kakuzu’s hearts, fingers absentmindedly tracing the stitches he found on his chest. The old man’s cheeks pinked at the rather intimate action, slowly moving his hand to clumsily run his fingers through Hidan’s silver hair.

They weren’t necessarily in love, but they were the best they had.


End file.
